Reality Shift - Intermitten Stories
by Atomspliter
Summary: These are just stories that I'll write from time to time. They bear no significance to any other story I have or will write. Aside from that, they're not going to be uploaded very regularly, mostly whenever I have an idea, or if it's a significant holiday or something. Hope you guys enjoy! All characters referenced within this story are either mine or ones I am allowed to use.


**Note: These chapters are non-canon to any storyline I have written or will write regarding the Reality Shifters. No actions mentioned in this story have taken place or will take place. However, characters seen in these chapters may or may not make appearances in other stories I write.**

* * *

I helped my brother put his other sleeve on to complete his costume. Why he decided to be a Pikachu being carried by a pterodactyl, I'll never know, but at least he's happy with his costume. Our mom did a pretty good job on it. He looked at me as he zipped up his costume. "Thanks K"

"Remember what I've said, Gamma." I told him. "Alternate names only. We're only alternate versions of the guy writing about us. None of us can mention our real names, or he'll be found out by the people from his world."

"Okay." Said Gamma, turning towards the door. "Where's mom? I want to go!" He was practically begging to go.

"Coming!" She called, coming down the stairs. She looked at me. "Thanks for helping him get ready. Work ran long again."

"When doesn't it?" I asked, smiling at the joke.

"You're right." She looked at Gamma. "Ready to go?" Gamma responded by opening the door and pulling her arm. She looked back at me while she was dragged out. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "Don't really have a need to go trick or treating this year. I'll man the door!" I gave her a salute, making her laugh.

"Okay. We'll be back in a little while. Have fun!"

"Will do." My mom and brother walked out the door, and as it closed my phone rang. I pulled it out to see that Azion was calling me I picked up. "Hey, what's up?"

"You want to come over?" He asked. "We've got G"

"Chaos." I interrupted. "Why do I have to keep reminding people?"

"Right, we've got Chaos and Tom coming over already."

"I thought you didn't like him too much?"

"He's a dork, but he's got a good sense of memes, unlike you!"

"What's a meme?" I asked, keeping up a joke between me and my friends.

"Exactly!" Said Azion. "So, you coming over?"

"Wish I could, but I've got door duty." I looked out the window. "Speaking of which, one moment." The doorbell rang, and I rushed to the door as my dog ran up, barking up a storm.

"Down boy, down!" I told him. I carefully opened the door, trying to keep him in, but he squeezed past my leg and started sniffing the girl who had come up. She started giggling, and I pulled him back into the house. She held out her bag, and I shook my head. "What's the magic words?"

"Trick or treat!" She said. I grabbed two pieces of candy from the bowl and tossed them into her bag. "Thank you!" She ran back to her parents as I closed the door. I went back and grabbed my phone.

"Okay, I'm back."

"About time!" Said Azion. "Chaos just got here. Are you sure there's no way you can come over?"

"I can be over there later." I said. "Once my mom and Gamma come back, I can head over quickly. Just be patient, okay?"

"You know I can't be patient! Also, bring your sword. I made a character sheet for you!" I sighed.

"Can we not just hang out as friends?" I asked. "I'll also bring my dice. I know we'll need them."

"Sounds good! See you later!" Azion hung up, and I put my phone back in my pocket. The doorbell rang again and I rushed over to it, opening it up quickly.

"Trick or treat!" Said the boy. I gave him two pieces of candy. "Thank you!" I closed the door as he turned away. I thought for a moment, then walked over to my desk. I rummaged in a drawer for a moment, grabbing out a thin, yellow rope. I pulled it out just as the doorbell rang again. I ran over and opened it.

"Trick or Treat!" Called the three kids in front of me. I grabbed some candy for each of them. "Thanks!" As they left, I couldn't help but notice a similarity between them and another set of three kids I knew. I shook my head.

"Must be my imagination. Or coincidence. Yeah, has to be." I looped the yellow rope I had grabbed around my arm, and tied a knot to keep it attached. I wrapped the rest of it up around my arm until I got to a mass of blue rope tied onto itself to make a nearly solid mass tied onto it. I grabbed it in my hand, then started swinging it a little, letting out a little yellow rope. "Gotta love paracord." I said to myself. The doorbell rang again, and I opened it. I looked out for just a moment before I felt something hit me, and I blacked out.

* * *

Azion opened the door to his house, as the bell had rung, and greeted the person who was out there. "Hello! And what might, you" he stopped as he looked up at someone he didn't recognize. "Uh, hi, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Said the man, reaching into his pocket. "I've just been paid big money to kidnap you three." The man pulled out a gun, and Azion reacted quickly. His hands glowed orange, and he pointed at the ground. Nothing happened.

"What?"

"Power suppressors." Said the man, aiming the gun. "Now, nighty night!" He fired, creating a silent bang as a tranquilizer was shot out, hitting Azion and knocking him out. "Too easy!" The man stepped into the house, intent on getting Chaos and Tom. He slowly checked each room, making sure they weren't in any of them. As he approached the last room upstairs, he heard shuffling behind him. He turned quickly, seeing nobody, only to turn back and get hit with several dozen punches. He staggered backwards, looking at Tom, who raised his arms defensively

"You know we heard you, right?" He asked. The man laughed.

"And what're you gonna do about it? Now that I see you, your powers are suppressed!" The man started laughing, until he was abruptly stopped by a baseball bat being swung into his head, knocking him out. Chaos and Tom looked at each other.

"This is not good." Said Chaos.

"Right." Agreed Tom. He pulled out some blue rope. "I'm glad Atom convinced me to get this stuff." He looked at the man, then back at Chaos. "Don't tell him I said that."

"You know I will!" Replied Chaos. Tom wrapped his blue rope around the man's wrists, then around his ankles, then tied it all together to keep him immobile. Chaos ran down the stairs to get Azion, only to find him missing entirely, the door closed. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Cassie opened the door for a few of her friends. "Hey guys!" She said, happily.

"Hey H" started one.

"No, I'm Cassie!" She said, interrupting.

"Jeez, first it was Hentik, then some other name, and now Cassie?" Asked another friend.

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing." Cassie's friends were welcomed into the house, and Cassie guided them to the living room.

"So, what did you want to show all of us? We're missing out on prime time trick or treating!"

"I'm glad you asked!" Said Cassie, raising her hands up a bit. "I have the best costumes for us!"

"Really?"

"You bet! Just give me a moment to figure out the spell." Cassie started mumbling to herself a bit as her friends talked to each other.

"There she goes again with her spells." Said one.

"Yeah. If she wasn't our friend, I'd send her to a mental hospital."

"I'd still send her to one."

"Okay, I think I've got it." Said Cassie. She drew a circle in front of herself in the air, then began speaking. "On the night of ghastly fright, hide us in costumes full of might!" She started. Light began to glow on each of them.

"What's happening?" Asked one.

"Let others be in awe of us, and allow us to return to normal without any mus!" A symbol began to glow in front of her, then lights came out of it and struck each of the people there. Magic began to spread on each of them, slowly covering them in different costumes, each so real that they might as well have been what they looked like. One of them looked at another.

"Oh my gosh!" She said. "You look incredible!" And other felt her face and body, not really feeling anything other than herself and the clothes she was wearing.

"I do?" She asked, looking at the first friend. She screamed. "A real zombie!"

"Wait, really?" She ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, a zombified version of herself looking back at her. "Incredible!" She ran back to the others, excited. "This is great!"

"See?" Asked Cassie. "Told you guys I knew magic!"

"This is incredible!" One of the friends turned to Cassie. "So, how do we take off our costumes?"

"We can take them off whenever we like, but don't do it now. You can't put it back on once you take it off." Explained Cassie. "Come on! Let's go!" She made her way to the door quickly, only to hear the bell ring. She grabbed the candy bowl as she went past it, and opened the door. "Hello there!" She took a look at who was there. "Gah!" She hit the floor moments after the candy bowl did, unconscious. Her friends ran up.

"What's going" all three were knocked down quickly as well, and the man in the door grabbed Cassie. He grunted, then held his hand to his ear.

"Mission accomplished. Bringing RS 05 back to base now."

"Understood. The other agents have captured RS 01 and RS 03. However, RS 02 and RS 04 have eluded capture and have taken agent 523 into captivity. We no longer have his signal. Remain cautious."

"How cautious do I have to be since we're teleporting back?" The man vanished, just as someone else came up.

"I've gotta make a candy dropoff so I can go get more!" Said Sylo, Cassie's little brother. He opened the door, only to see Cassie's friends knocked out on the ground, each with a dart in their necks. "What the?!" He rushed over to them and pulled out the darts quickly, then slapped them all to try and wake them up. No response from any of them. "Who would do this? And where's Cassie?!"

* * *

I groaned as I started to wake up. Light slowly filtered into my eyes as I opened them, revealing a white room. I seemed to just be in a box, no doors, no windows, nothing but complete white. I tried to get up, only to realize I was tied down to a chair. I pulled on my straps, to no avail. "What's going on?!" I called. "Where am I?!" No response came for a moment, then a screen came out of nowhere and began hovering in front of me.

"Would you like to play a game?" Asked a very high pitched voice. "You'll like this game!" I struggled against my bindings.

"I do not want to play a game! I want to know where the heck I am, and why I'm here!"

"Fine." Said the voice again. Then it returned, much deeper. "Since that strategy didn't work, I suppose I'll tell you what's going on. You and your friends have been classified as a category 5 threat to all governments around the world. So, you've been brought to this detainment facility for an indeterminate amount of time. You will answer questions given to you. If we find your answers to be unsatisfactory, the room you are in will shrink a little. Answer enough questions like that, and you will be terminated. Understand?" I tugged against the chair again.

"Why would I cooperate?!" I demanded. The screen flashed on, showing two images side by side. One showed Azion, still unconscious, strapped to a chair, while the other showed Cassie struggling to break free from hers.

"Because every time to refuse to answer a question, the rooms RS 03 and RS 05 are in will shrink a little. The same thing will happen to them as will happen to you, capiche?" I growled, then fought against the bindings a little more.

"You have no right to do this!"

"Heh, I have every right kid. I was hired to take out threats, regardless of what came of them." I attempted to summon my sword, my shield, anything. Nothing came. "Thanks for the additional data on your abilities, RS 01. We'll be sure to keep them locked tight within you so you can't escape." I attempted to lift my hand, but it barely budged. "Face it kid, you're locked up, and we own you now. So, start answering questions!" The first question came up. "Question One: State all abilities you have, how they work, and where you got them from."

"That's not really a question."

"Doesn't matter. Now spill. We want to know all of your little secrets."

* * *

Chaos and Tom hoisted the man into the living room. Upon hitting the floor, he woke up. He looked at both of them, then attempted to stand. He found that he couldn't move his arms or legs, then focused on them. "What do you want from me?!"

"Answers." Said Chaos. "We want to know who you are and why you're here to kidnap us!" The man laughed.

"I'll never tell! You kids are in way over your heads!" Tom took a step forward.

"So, shall we start a guessing game?" He asked. "You are part of an organization that was sent to kidnap the three of us, Atom, and Cassie, right?"

"And if I was?" Asked the man.

"Then where did they go?"

"I'll never tell." Said the man. He began to vanish. "Oh, looks like I'm being transported back. Goodbye!" Chaos held out his hands, and a strange device appeared in them. He put it on the man, who stopped vanishing. "What the?!"

"You've never been told about us, huh?" Asked Chaos. "Now, we can do this the easy way, with you telling us where our friends are, or we can do this the hard way, with me going into your mind and finding the information myself, ending with you being little more than a potato with a body." Chaos leaned down towards the man. "So, what's it gonna be?"

* * *

I felt myself rise another inch after I finished answering. "We know you have more abilities. Tell us now!"

"I've already told you about my ability to go between Realities, summoning my sword and shield, and how I can transport between different places! What more do you want from me?!"

"How about you start with the symbols on your hands, RS 01? What do they mean to you? What do they allow you to do?!"

"Why are you asking? So you can make some kind of super weapon from them?"

"No, I'm asking so we can figure out how to neutralize them. Now, either cooperate, or one of your friends gets crushed!" I grit my teeth at the words.

* * *

"And that's all I know! Please, I'm begging you, don't do anything more to me!" Chaos turned to Tom.

"Think we've got a good enough idea of the facility to get in there?" Asked Chaos.

"Pretty sure. I think we should know what it'll feel like pretty easily." Tom turned to the man. "Now, what defensive measures does this facility have that'll hinder us?"

"I don't know!" Cried the man. "All I know is that the detainment rooms were designed to keep your powers from working once you were inside! I was not told of any other functions of the facility!" He trembled. "Why would I lie to you two? You literally are controlling me right now! And if I didn't speak the truth, you'd just go in my head because you didn't trust me!" Little did Chaos or Tom know that the conversation was being heard.

"So, those two think they can save their friends?" Asked the woman. She leaned towards the monitors. "Get me Project Copy/Paste."

"Right away ma'am!" Said someone.

* * *

"And that's all I know about Energy Twist, I swear!" I said. The ceiling was within a foot of me now. All they kept asking for was more information, more and more. I had already given them everything I knew about my abilities, so I just kept making up more information as I went, hoping to satisfy them.

"Now, tell us about your sword and shield. What makes it so that you can just summon them at will?"

"Don't you guys already have information on that?" I asked.

"We have preliminary information, plus the little information we gained from you attempting to summon them. Now, speak. What makes them so special?"

* * *

Chaos and Tom ran into my house, trying to find something they knew they could use. "Come on, I know Atom keeps them somewhere!" Said Chaos, going through my desk. "Where are they?"

"Found them!" Called Tom, from my room. Chaos ran up to see exactly what he was looking for. It was a box that held many things we had collected from our time in different Realities as a group.

"Perfect." Chaos began going through them, grabbing a few different things. "All of our Bakumeters, Azion's Digivices." He kept looking for something else. "And this." He pulled out a crystalline structure that held something in it. "The last resort weapon Atom's told us about a few times." He grabbed a few more things. "Some miscellaneous mechanical Bakugan Cassie's accidentally made, perfect." Tom grabbed something else from the box.

"We can't forget this thing." He pulled out a blank dungeon map. "We'll need it to map our way around." Chaos closed up the box.

"Agreed." He put it back up, then grabbed onto Tom. "Let's go!" He made a quick, squiggly motion with his hand, opening up a Dimensional Gate. They went into it.

* * *

"And my shield was created from my Shifter Symbol. It's capable of blocking a lot of attacks, but I still need a moment to summon it or else I'll get hit! That's all I know about it!"

"Acceptable response." Another question came up. "Now, tell us about your friends abilities. Starting with your friend RS 02, otherwise known as Tom."

* * *

Gamma and my mom walked back to the house, Gamma with a full bag of candy. "Remember, I need to check it all before you can eat it."

"Yeah, I know mom!" Gamma ran up to the door and tried to open it. Our mom walked up and opened it for him, spilling him inside. "I gotta show Atom how much I got!"

"I still don't know why you insist on calling him that nickname. But speaking of him," she looked around, but didn't see me anywhere nearby, "where is your brother?"

* * *

The girls were starting to wake up, and Sylo came up to them. "What happened?" He asked. "Where's Cassie?!"

"She, we," started one girl.

"She went to answer the door." Said another. "Then, we heard a loud crash and went to see what happened."

"The next thing we knew, we blacked out, and then we saw you just now." Sylo stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to go see what's up!" He grabbed his coat and ran out the door, wanting to get started searching quickly.

* * *

Someone ran into a room, carrying what looked like a gun. "Project Copy/Paste, ma'am!" Said the agent. The woman spun around on her chair.

"Splendid. Now, is RS 03 still unconscious?"

"Yes ma'am. He's been doped up with four times the amount of sedative as the others. He'll be out cold for at least another hour."

"Perfect. Take me to him at once. We're about to have uninvited guests."

"Right away, ma'am!" The two left the room.

* * *

Chaos and Tom entered into a completely white hallway, with a black line on either side. The Dimensional Gate closed behind them as they started looking around. "Well, we're here." Said Tom. "Now what? Should we just pull out the map, or should we"

"Yeah, just pull it out." Said Chaos. Tom grabbed the map out of his pocket and opened it up, revealing the entire complex layout. Chaos looked at it as well. "Okay, so, let's look at the other floors really quick. Maybe we'll find something on them." Chaos tapped on the next floor down from where they were, and saw nothing of interest. Same for the next floor, and the one after that. "Darn, nothing. Maybe we should've brought the compass too."

"Halt!" Came a voice from behind them. Chaos and Tom turned to the agent. "Stay right where you are! Do not move!" The agent took out his gun, and took aim. Chaos reacted quickly, creating an Aegis shield in front of himself and Tom. The agent fired his gun at that moment, but the tranquilizer dart didn't leave as much as a scratch on the shield. Chaos and Tom began running, Tom navigating.

"Come on, to the right!" He called while going to the left, trying to confuse the agent.

* * *

"Atom!" Called Gamma, looking around the house. "Where are you?" No response.

"I don't know where he could've gone to." Said my mom. "Maybe his friends called him over? But no, he wouldn't just leave like that without telling me." Gamma walked back to the front door, and spotted something.

"Mom!" He called. She came rushing over, only to become even more stumped than before.

"Okay, something is wrong here. He'd never leave his phone at home if he went out!"

* * *

"And Cassie's ability is that she can manipulate technology freely." I finished.

"Satisfactory answer." Said the voice. "Now, tell us about the two category 3 threats you also know, RS 06 and RS 07."

"I don't know any other Reality Shifter here at home!" I retorted. "I've told you all I know about the five of us! I never knew there were two others!"

"RS 06, otherwise known as Andrew, and RS 07, otherwise known as Cindy. We've detected similar energy signatures from those two as we've detected from you and the other 4. Now, speak. You don't have many more questions left to avoid." I sat in silence for a moment.

* * *

Chaos and Tom barged into a room to avoid another group of agents. "This is impossible!" Said Tom. "We can't make any progress!"

"Tell me about it." Said Chaos. He pulled his old Bakumeter out of his pocket and put it on. "I think we'll need some more assistance."

"You can't be serious." Said Tom. "If we bring out one of the mechanicals, we'll bring this whole place down!"

"What other choice do we have?" Asked Chaos.

"And once we copy his abilities, we'll track down the two interlopers and capture them as well." Said a voice from in the hallway.

"Yes ma'am." Said an agent.

"Who is that?" Asked Chaos.

"No idea." Whispered Tom.

"Now, go over the protocol for removing someone from a sub-dimension. I will not tolerate any mistakes in this!"

"Slowly decrease the power from the generator to slowly bring them back from the sub-dimension." Replied the agent.

"Good. Now, to the lower levels! We'll hit up RS 03 first, then knock out the other two on the way further down before getting their powers."

"Understood!" The two voices got fainter as Chaos and Tom looked at each other.

"Follow them?" Asked Tom.

"Yep."

* * *

"Please, stop! I know next to nothing about their abilities! All I know is that Cindy is capable of combining Digimon and Bakugan and Andrew is capable of a stronger version of Attributic Split! I don't know anything about Daniel and Cam's abilities!"

"In that case, why don't you tell us about RS 10 and RS 11? These two are category 2 threats, and will be dealt with if found to sufficiently dangerous enough."

"I don't know of any more Shifters!" I yelled. "I've already told you everything I know about the Shifters here!"

"Insufficient answer. You will tell us about RS 10, Gamma, and RS 11, Sylo." I gasped.

"My brother and cousin are Shifters?!"

* * *

Where's Atom?!" Cried Gamma.

"I don't know, honey." Said my mom. "I wish I knew too." A light flashed in the room, and someone took form.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Said the person, definitely male. "Could I talk to your son?" My mom looked at him.

"How in the heck did you get in here?!" She exclaimed.

"Ma'am, please. I'm only here to help. Please, calm down. I'm here to help your son, Atom. Please, may I talk to your son?"

"But if you're trying to help him, then you know he's gone missing!"

"I don't need to talk to him, I need to talk to that one." Said the man, pointing at Gamma. "I have no idea if Atom's ever told you about me, but my name is Syark. I'm one of the people that helped your son to defeat a great evil, and now we need to save him."

"What does that have to do with my little one?" Asked my mom, defensively.

"Your younger son also holds a Realital Gene. In fact, he may be the key to finding Atom. Please, let me talk to him." My mom stood in front of Gamma.

"No, you cannot talk to him! He will not be brought into this, whatever it is!"

"Ma'am, please!"

"I said no!"

* * *

Sylo kept running around, asking everybody he met if they had seen his sister. Nobody had, and he was getting worried. "Where could she be?" He asked himself. He shook his head. "No! She's been kidnapped, I will find her!" A light flashed in front of him.

"Hey kid!" Said the figure that emerged from the light. "Are you Sylo?"

"What's it to you?"

"I can help you find your sister. The name's Claip." Claip held out his hand, only for Sylo to smack it away.

"If you can help me find my sister, then you'd better get started!"


End file.
